


FE3H Inktober

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inktober 2019, but not too bad, but with writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: This work will be hundred word or more snapshot scenes based off of this year's Inktober prompts for FE3H. The stories will all go together and are just a peel behind the scenes of stuff that didn't happen in game. Will likely follow Silver Snow





	1. Professor

Jeralt had seemed uncomfortable the whole journey to Garreg Mach, but Byleth thought it better to not bring it up. After all, the students were grateful, as was Alois and they just wanted to offer Jeralt a job as a measure of thanks. They would probably spend a day or so at the monastery and then leave again. 

Upon hearing that the offer was not only out of thanks, and that they were also offered a job at the monastery as a Professor, Byleth honestly had no idea what to do or say. On one hand, maybe some stability would be nice, but they had never taught before, and their reading level was probably sub par compared to the nobles that attended the academy.


	2. Golden Deer

Thinking back to the trip in, Claude made the most impact on Byleth, and so, they decided to talk with the Golden Deer first. The other professors were inclined to let Byleth have their pick of class, so that meant they had to get to know each class. 

Meeting the members of the Golden Deer was a challenge in and of itself. Byleth had to track down all of the members before they could even speak with them. Then when speaking with them, they seemed to have their own ideas of the academy and their motivations were all vastly unique.

Overall Byleth was overwhelmed. A new job, new people, a new place, and these students that all had very big personalities but no direction to put their energy toward. Byleth wasn’t afraid of the class per se, but they were not confident enough to take on that many challenges at once, especially not ones that could be solved with murder.


	3. Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooood Morning!! I was practically killed by a bunch of stuff happening in the pat few weeks so here are all of the chapters I've written and just haven't had the time to post

Maybe talking with the Golden Deer first was a mistake. Byleth might not have looked frazzled but they certainly felt it. Perhaps a walk on the grounds might help them clear their head, so that they may talk to another house with a fresh start.

Heading toward the gazebo they saw earlier, Byleth was interrupted before they even got close. 

“Oh Professor!” Manuela’s dulcet tone called out to Byleth. Their blank eyes scanned the area until they found her, and her guest. It seemed she and Hanneman were taking tea together. 

There was a slight drop in Byleth’s shoulders at the sight of them. They could tell them that this was a task they absolutely could not take on. 

“We were just talking about you. Funny how you seem to be in the right place at the right time so often huh.”

Byleth had nothing to add to that, so they shifted their gaze to Hanneman. He seemed to be strained around his colleague and Byleth wondered why. 

They sat with the senior professors, and listened to all of the tips and tricks that were offered up. It seemed the two elder professors were more than thrilled to pass on knowledge to a fellow faculty member. Byleth soaked it all up like a sponge, then nodded their thanks and left.


	4. Black Eagles

Rejuvenated by the excitement of the other professors, they now could take on another class. Byleth headed toward the last place she saw Edelgard, the next house they wanted to talk to. Making record time, Byleth arrived to Edelgard and Hubert conversing casusally. They waved hello, and entered the conversation. 

They asked about each member of the house, and then asked about the two right there. Both were very receptive to questions, and were eager to show off the prowess of the Black Eagles House. Hubert had an odd glint in his eyes occasionally, but Byleth sort of ignored it. Edelgard seemed very pleased with how the conversation was going, and seemed almost a little bit sad when Byleth announced they wanted to go speak with the other members in person.

While meeting with each member, every one of them made Byleth smile more. They felt a lot better now, and more prepared, though still overwhelmed.


	5. Training

Instead of going immediately to speak with the Blue Lions, Byleth wanted a moment to think. They did their best time thinking was always during training. So, they headed toward the training grounds.

At the training grounds, Byleth picked up a training sword and rounded on a dummy. They practiced basic drills, and slowly build up the level of difficulty of the maneuvers. Byleth heard someone come in, but paid it little mind in order to continue with their training. 

Thoughts swirling in their head, Byleth didn’t notice the newcomer watching their stance. Not until, that is, that newcomer called out,

“Your foot stance is weak like that. You need to square up to the target, or they’ll go for your weak side and knock you over.”

“Dad. I didn’t realize it was you. Thanks for the tip.” Byleth turned to him, and nodded their thanks. 

“How about we spar? You seem to be pretty deep in thought.”

Byleth said nothing, but charged toward their old man. The surprise attack was not what it was intended, as Jeralt countered easily. The two of them exchanged blows for a while, and Byleth let Jeralt know what was on their mind. He gave them some fatherly wisdom, and they parted ways.


	6. Blue Lions

There was still one more house Byleth needed to speak to. The Blue Lions. They seemed like a solid bunch. Byleth was excited to talk to them, but they needed to find Dimitri first. 

Finding him proved to be much more or a challenge than it should have been. They searched everywhere it seemed, and as they went to give up, they spotted him… in the same courtyard as Claude. Hopefully he hadn’t been there all day, but Byleth had this feeling…

“Professor! Lovely to see you again. I saw you speaking with Claude this morning but I didn’t want to interrupt, as it seemed you were very busy.”

Byleth recalled their morning, and the harrowing journey of finding all of the Golden Deer. 

“Thank you for waiting, it took me longer than anticipated to speak with Claude’s house. I appreciate your patience.”

They chatted for a while, and Dimitri actually had Dedue go and get the rest of the house so Byleth wouldn’t have to track them all down. They genuinely enjoyed talking with everyone, but they also felt bad about making them come to the courtyard.

Dimitri and Dedue were very gracious, but Byleth felt very informal next to them. It might be because of how bureaucratic their whole house felt. Ashe was the only one Byleth felt equal to, and that might get in the way during lessons.


	7. Fishing

In order to wind down from the day, Byleth decided to do some evening fishing before heading to their quarters. They only had a little bit of bait, so they wouldn’t be there very long, but it would be nice to sit by the dock and think about the day. It was so very long, but so very productive. They were able to talk with each house, plus work on their advanced sword stance with Jeralt. Manuela and Hanneman were a great help and fountains of wisdom. This was the most information Byleth had needed to process in what felt like ever. It would take a while to commit it to memory and make a decision with it.

So they sat there, mindlessly casting the line and reeling in fish. Even after they ran out of bait, they sat there, pondering their life well after the Sun had set.


	8. Loungewear

Finally returning to their quarters, Byleth was looking forward to going to bed. They didn’t often get to sleep in a bed as a mercenary, so this is quite the treat. Looking at the humble room, Byleth saw a small package. Seteth had mentioned he would supplyone of each of both of the school uniforms. This must be them. Opening the package, Byleth realized that he must have been under the impression they would be a student, as the first uniform was similar to the one all of the students were wearing during the day. Folding it up, Byleth put it one of the cupboards. The other uniform should be the loungewear, the school suggested sleepwear. Byleth didn’t really have specific sleepwear, typically they just slept in shirts from the mercenaries. They received them when the shirts stopped fitting the larger mercs. 

Having no idea what the expect, Byleth was still horrified. While the material was soft, and likely warm, the color was awful. The design, even worse. Taking fate into their own hands, Byleth took a dagger to the loungewear. After some heavy modification, they put on the improved outfit, and crawled into bed.


	9. Divine Pulse

That night, the girl that lives in Byleth’s head, paid them another visit. She lectured them on their safety, and how they should be grateful to be alive. It went on for much longer than usual and Byleth admittedly tuned out a good portion of it.

Once the girl was finished speaking her part, Byleth once again thanked her for saving them, and promised to be safe in the future. However, because of the lack of social skills, Byleth also began to ask many questions about the divine pulse, like what constitutes a good reason to use it, how often can we use it, and how it works.  
The girl answered no questions, and left Byleth to sleep in a huff.


	10. Animals

Soon after the first day Byleth selected the Black Eagle house to teach. They felt that this was the house they could give the most benefit to and gain the most from. They settled into the monastery with the blessing of their father, under the watchful eye of Seteth and with trust from Rhea.

Byleth began to adjust to life at the monastery rather quickly, They formed a routine, and while they strayed from it sometimes, they found it nice to do the same things everyday.

One time when they strayed from their path, it was to watch the air patrol. It was fascinating. Byleth hadn’t seen many flying beats before, and they adored both kinds. The wyverns especially were their favorite. Once, Byleth went to the wyvern stable to them up close. The creatures were curious and gentle with them, and they had a great time.

Byleth now makes it a point to go up and see them regularly, even if they aren’t a part of training.


	11. Mock Battle

Byleth now has a decent grasp on the whole teaching thing, and is as confident as they are in the classroom as they are on the training grounds. This means when the mock battle is brought, they are incredibly confident.

“My teacher, while it is reassuring that you have the utmost faith in us, I believe we should go over the strategy in class again.” 

Byleth looked over at Edelgard, then drew their gaze over the class. The students seemed to be eager, sans Linhardt, so they agreed.

A few days later when the time for the battle crested the horizon, Byleth was still steadfastly confident. Even when the other house leaders and professors poked fun, they knew that the plan was near perfect. They had spent time learning each student's strengths and weaknesses, and worked with Hubert to devise a smart way to make none of the house would team up. However, even so they had put so much energy into it, Byleth was humble, and made sure that no one saw them or their house as a whole as cocky going into the battle.


	12. Greenhouse

Venturing out of their usual path, Byleth decides to visit somewhere new on the grounds of Garreg Mach. The large greenhouse near the fishing pond is somewhere Byleth realizes they haven’t been to yet, so one free day, they head inside.

As they enter they are amazed. There’s so many plants, both food related and decorative. Byleth has to take a moment to process all of the information before even registering someone else is in the greenhouse.

They are amazed at how many crops are inside, until they realize this must be where the kitchen grows ingredients. It also explains where the birthday flowers come from. Now having taken it all in, Byleth realizes Dedue is in the garden. 

They nod at him, and become curious as to why he is in the greenhouse. They don’t get to voice their question though, as he answers it.

“Hello Professor. Are you here to water the plants as well?”

Byleth shook their head no, and explained they had simply never ventured in before, and were curious about the greenhouse. Dedue simply nodded at that, and left them in peace to peruse the plants.


	13. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get a little shippy, byleth/Seteth

Byleth has now been visiting the wyverns so often they now have some favorite wyverns. They haven’t bothered to learn the names of any of them though, and no one has informed them, so they have come up with suiting nicknames for each beast.

Their most favorite is a younger wyvern, not quite at the age to begin training with a rider. It has so much energy, but is very dutiful and because of this, Byleth has nicknamed this wyvern Flayn. They have spent a lot of time with members of the church and faculty, Flayn included. Because of this, all the wyverns Byleth favors have the names of people they know. 

One of the more stubborn wyverns is Seteth, the most patient wyvern is Rhea, and the two wyverns that constantly pick fights with each other are named Ferdinand and Hubert, respectively. 

So today, while trying to coax Seteth the wyvern over with a treat, Seteth the advisor decided to make an appearance in the wyvern stable.

“Seteth please, you are killing me. I am offering you this treat to simply come over here so that I may pet you. You are the one being unreasonable here. So help me goddess I will give this treat to Rhea.” Byleth is holding a treat out to the large wyvern whom sat firmly several feet away. 

Shocked and confused Seteth cleared his throat. Byleth, not aware that this is an awkward situation, ignored him to cajole at the wyvern again. It finally relents, and saunters over for its treat. While feeding and scritching the wyvern, Byleth turns their attention to the Seteth that just walked in.

Looking mildly distressed, annoyed and surprised all at once, he immediately informed them that using people’s names for wyverns was highly unusual, and to be sure that this doesn’t affect their teaching. Once his lecture was finished, he did add that he too, enjoyed the company of the wyverns and that Seteth the wyvern was actually his favorite mount, named Justice.

They stayed in each other’s company for a while, until Byleth had to leave. But they grew closer in that short period.


	14. Goddess Tower

“Professor? Is that you over there?”

They turn to see Flayn. Byleth had been coming up the tower to make sure there were no students here, this was the third time, and each time they found students to usher back down to the ball. Some surprise must have been been evident on their face, as Flayn quickly explained herself.

“I saw you leave the ball and head here to the Goddess Tower, I was wondering if you had heard the legend and were hoping to meet someone.”

Byleth took a moment to think, there was someone, but that wasn’t the actual reason they were here. Shaking their head, they began to give the real reason,

“I’m only here to remind students the celebration is in the hall, not out here. Chaperoning is tough work.”

Flayn looked like she knew that she wasn’t given the whole truth. She gave Byleth a coy smile, and moved to go back down the stairs.

Byleth watched her head down for a while, then, satisfied she’d make it back to the festivities, turned their back for a moment. It was peaceful up here, and it let them relax, if only for a moment. Soon they would have to head back down.

The sound of heavy footsteps interrupted their quiet moment. As Byleth turned to see who it was, Seteth’s voice called out,

“Flayn? Are you up here?”

“She was, a moment ago. She’s already back at the festivities.”

Seteth took a moment to breathe, looking haggard from running up the stairs. Wiping some sweat from his brow, he let a smile creep onto his face.

“Ah, of course. Fooled again by my beloved sister and her friends. Caspar and Linhardt said they saw her head this way crying.”

Byleth gives a smile in return. After merging with Sothis they were getting better at showing emotions, and the guidance of their class. Flayn had set this up, no doubt now, with the aid of her classmates. It was thoughtful of her, and funny.

Seteth took a few steps closer to Byleth. He seemed to want to say something, but couldn’t quite find the words. They waited for him, content to stay in silence for a while. To give him a bit of courage, they leaned into him slightly, laying their head on his shoulder. He relaxed at the touch, and drew in a long breath to speak.

“I must thank you for many things. Rescuing Flayn and taking her into your class, rising up to the challenge of being a professor, and for being patient with me. I know I was not the kindest when you first arrived.” He paused. “You are becoming special to me, Byleth. 

I’m sure you’ve heard the legend from enough of the students, which is a part of why you are up here, but if you are willing. I would partake in the legend with you.” 

Byleth could feel his blush, and their smile widened.

“I am. What should we wish for?”

“I would wish for a future together, and for peace in Fódlan.”

“Then that is what I wish for as well.”

They wrapped an arm around each other, and stood beneath the stars, wishing and praying to the goddess. 

The rest of the night of the ball went quietly. The hall was cleaned, and students were escorted to their dorms. Soon, the whole monastery felt still.


	15. Hero's Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one is confusing I just wanted Alois and Byleth sibling time ;-;

When day broke the next day, the stillness continued. Byleth arose early as ever. Getting dressed, they headed over to the training grounds. They were still getting used to the Sublime Creator sword. They had it for a while, but hardly ever used it. It was a disturbing looking weapon, and thought its powers are great, it is difficult to get used to.

Byleth spent most of the morning in the training grounds, feeling the range and strengths of the weapon. They found they didn’t tire as fast as they used to and used it to their advantage on days like this.

They practiced until the Sun was in the center of the sky. Only then did they take a break. They sat and had some water and a small snack on a step in the training grounds, and watched some of the others that had arrived to practice as well. It was mostly staff, as the students were still sleeping. 

While standing and dusting themselves off, a booming voice and the slamming of the door signaled someone loud was coming to the training ground. They turned to see Alois and another knight entering the grounds together.

He spotted them, and dragged his friend towards them.

“Greetings Professor! I’ve brought Emerson here to show him how to block with heavy armor. I’m glad you’re here, would you take a few swings at your brother so I can demonstrate properly? Any old weapon will do.”

Alois’ excitement always surprised Byleth, but they nodded and moved to grab a training sword and hammer. The two sparred for a while, and Emerson dutifully watched and emulated the moves. Only when Alois tired did the three of them leave for a meal.


	16. Slumber

Byleth’s slumber lasted much longer than anything typical should have. Rhea had them moved from the infirmary once a full month had passed. They were placed within the Holy Tomb, and assigned a few knights for protection and two nuns to routinely check on them and provide what care they could. 

Byleth continued to sleep. While sleeping, they dreamed. Dreamed of the past, a childhood with Jeralt, they dreamed of their students and how much each had grown. They also dreamed of the future, and saw death and destruction in amounts not seen since the rise of Nemesis, King of Liberation.


	17. Slumber

Byleth’s slumber lasted much longer than anything typical should have. Rhea had them moved from the infirmary once a full month had passed. They were placed within the Holy Tomb, and assigned a few knights for protection and two nuns to routinely check on them and provide what care they could. 

Byleth continued to sleep. While sleeping, they dreamed. Dreamed of the past, a childhood with Jeralt, they dreamed of their students and how much each had grown. They also dreamed of the future, and saw death and destruction in amounts not seen since the rise of Nemesis, King of Liberation.


	18. Enlightened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start to go a little off script here so I will add the canon divergence tag n stuff

Endurance wasn’t the only thing that was improved when Byleth and Sothis merged. Now, they had heightened perception, less hunger, more focus and a number of other improvements. This helped both on the battlefield and at Garreg Mach. However, the greatest downside, was an increase in emotional awareness. Now not only could they feel their own emotions and show them, they also felt the emotions of others, and it was exhausting. 

They used often in order to help students, and was even able to help stop some disagreements before they arose. But, it weighed heavily on them, and thus made them mentally and emotionally tired. 

So, one day when Edelgard approaches them about and important visit to Enbarr, Byleth simply passed out from the strength of the emotion Edelgard was feeling.


	19. Five Years

Byleth slumbered for five years. During those years, the terrible war they dreamt of began. Edelgard had ascended to Emperor and declared war on the church. The three houses divided, students’ alliances changing with the war. When she tried to raid the Holy Tomb of crest stones and the professor’s body, many of the students rallied against her in order to keep the professor safe. Even Rhea raised a blade, and thus began the unholy turmoil in Fódlan.

The war raged on while Byleth slept. And the world changed without them. Their students continued to learn and grow. They would wake up in a brand new world. Funny, how much can change in five years.


	20. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has two parts and is the longest thing i've written for these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do make everyone suffer in this chapter so ahaha

Soon, it was the day of the Millennium Festival. Many of the students turned generals were meeting at the monastery for a moment of peace. Even those on opposing sides were invited, for them all to keep the promise to their sleeping professor. A ceasefire was issued throughout the continent, and the celebration, though hosted at the monastery would be something everyone could celebrate. 

Seteth was in the Holy Tomb, resting from all of the preparations for the festival. He came here often to talk to Byleth, to try and fill her in on the events that occured. Flayn and he often took tea down here as well, anything to try and get Byleth to wake up. Sometimes, he locked the door behind him and cried. He yelled and cursed and let the emotions run freely as the tears down his face. It felt like he was reliving the nightmare of almost losing Flayn to the eternal slumber all over again. Today wasn’t one of those days. Today, he took solace in their presence, and told them all about how, even as they slept, their influence was felt by so many. He cleaned the dias they slept on, rearranged the previous gifts left by the many visitors, and laid out the outfit the nuns would put them in for the celebration. It was a set of robes similar to ones he and Rhea wore, but they were softer, edged with pink stitching. He also laid out pink silk ribbons to be braided into their now lengthy hair. 

Unbeknownst to him, Flayn had entered, and she now sat beside him. From a small bag, she took out a set of hair clips, similar to her own, and a circlet set with light green and white gems. He smiled at her, and brought her in for a hug. They stayed in the embrace for a while. 

The two of them then moved to stand. Seteth helped Flayn up, offering a hand to her. As they left, the group of nuns entered. They had a had curtain, water basin, and many brushes and tools in order to bathe, dress and make up Byleth. 

The duo went to Seteth’s office, where the professor’s belongings were kept. Once bathed and dressed, the two would give them the Sublime Creator Sword, Jeralt’s ring and journal, and pose them as the final step of preparing for the viewing by the former students.

Many of those former students were already at the monastery, the entire Black Eagles house was already there, both those that fought with Edelgard, and the ones that fought against her. All of the Golden Deer, except Claude himself were there, and the majority of the Blue Lions were in attendance already as well. From that house, Felix, Dimitri, and Dedue were still on the road to the monastery. 

Some spoke with joy and tears in their eyes, happy to see everyone alive. Others sat with anger, quietly seething at all of the bureaucracy. They all upheld the ceasefire, however, as each individual felt like they owed it to their professor.

As all of the students arrived they were told to gather what they had brought for the professor. The procession would be led by those in allegiance with the Empire, Edelgard as the point, and would be ended with Rhea. This not only put space between the two of them, but allowed for the members of the church to offer Byleth’s belongings as the final set of items. Flayn would provide Jeralt’s journal, Seteth would place Jeralt’s ring on their hand, and Rhea would once again gift the Sublime Creator Sword. 

The procession would not begin until everyone had arrived, so those already there took the time to catch up. There were several sets of former students either paired off or in groups. They spoke quietly to one another, and many of them cried. 

In a far corner, Edelgard and Lysethia hugged for a moment, fervently whispering to each other. Close to the mess hall, Caspar and Ashe had dragged Ignatz and pointed to the painting he did for the Professor. They laughed loudly together and Caspar had an arm wrapped around each of them. Just a few steps away from them Raphael was holding both Linhardt and Bernadetta, boisterously chatting away about what he had been doing. Linhardt was fast asleep, but Bernadetta was hooked on his every word. 

In the garden, Manuela and Dorothea were taking tea together, having already mostly caught up. They bounced ideas off of each other for the grand opera that would come from this gathering. On the opposite outside, on the bridge, Ferdinand and Hubert were having a shouting match, neither budging from their stance. 

The remaining students were in groups further into the monastery. The air was tense, waiting for the final four was starting to get to everyone. 

Only about an hour into the wait, Dimitri, Dedue and Felix arrived. They all looked tired, Dedue and Felix especially. They quarantined Dimitri on the patio just outside of the Cathedral and didn’t really get to greet anyone. It was hard enough to get Dimitri to agree to come to the monastery, they didn’t need him starting a scene with Edelgard. 

They were all just waiting on Claude now. The former Golden Deer swore he would be there, but others argued the ceremony should start without him. The general consensus decided to wait just another hour, and then start, with or without him. 

\-------------------------------------------

Part 2

The hour passed and a few changes were made to the ceremony. Because of the tension, Rhea and other members of the church decided it would be best to move Byleth from the Holy Tomb, into the Grand Cathedral, so as not to spark any unpleasant memories. The procession would begin without Claude, as there were other festivities that should be had.

Somberly, the staff, former students, and all others in attendance began to line up. The procession line was long, and everyone knew this was a sort of goodbye. Almost an acceptance that the professor wasn’t going to wake up. A few still had hope, but they were in the minority. 

Edelgard led them to the Grand Cathedral, around some of the ruins caused by her war machines, and toward the raised dias Byleth was resting on. They were dressed in the robes Seteth had laid out earlier, and their hair braided. The way they were dressed made Edelgard angry. This was her professor and the church had dressed them up as close to the likeness of the goddess as they could. However, she must put on a good face, and afterward this whole mess was over she could finally take down the church and rescue her professor. Her face set in stone, Edelgard approached and set down a carnation. Red as her house banner had been, and red as the Empire’s crest, it was two flowers on a single stem. She kneeled a moment at Byleth’s side, and leaned in,

“My professor, I am full of regret about what happened to you. Know that when my war is over, I will come for you. “

She then stood and turned all in one motion, and left out the side of the Cathedral, following the path laid out by the ushers.

Next in line, was Hubert. He had less of a relationship with Byleth than Edelgard did, but he knew how important they were to Lady Edelgard, thus held them in a high enough regard to in accordance with that. He had brought with him some specialty roses from the gardens of Enbarr. It was a small bundle of large black blooms that gave off a sickly sweet smell. He nestled them near their left arm, gave a slight bow of respect, then made to follow Edelgard.

The rest of the former Black Eagle house paid their respects, leaving a combination of flowers and small gifts. Each student took a moment to arrange the offering, and speak a few words with the professor if they had any. Next up, the Golden Deer began to greet the professor.

They went up as a group, all of them placing their gifts at once. Some brought flowers, others food, and Ignatz even brought a small portrait of the professor to display next to them. Once all of the gifts had been laid out, they stepped back and let individuals have their word with the professor. All of them cried as they did so, and even Hilda, as the last member of the house to have her words, was seen wiping her face. Just as Hilda stepped back, a commotion was heard at the back of the church.

Claude was making his way to the front, drawing gasps from the line of orderly viewers. His house was brought to tears again, and he made sure to hug them all before turning his attention to the slumbering professor. 

“Hey Teach! I still you’re still sleeping, that’s fine, we’ll wait for you. Anyway, I brought this for you, I thought it would make a good gift.” He produces from somewhere on his person, a package. From it he pulls out a small jar of tea, a bag of Almyran pine needles, and decorative sash.

“I thought you might get thirsty, so I brought this.” He lays the items near their head, and wraps the sash around their neck, and ties in a shape similar to the brooch they were before. Satisfied, he presses a kiss to the professor’s lips then nods to his house, and they leave as a group.

The last house was the Blue Lions. The Golden Deer were strategically placed between the Black Eagles and them. The Lions took their time, placing yet more flowers and foods around the professor. Felix and Dedue have Dimitri squarely between them, and he looks more like this is his funeral, than a procession for the professor. They escort him up to the dias, and stay right at his side as he bends over Byleth. He’s visibly shaking, but no one hears the words from his mouth. 

“I swear I will kill that woman. That way you and all of the others will stop haunting me. You will finally be able to rest peacefully, then I will too.” 

He sits up abruptly and leaves in a rush. Dedue and Felix hastily leave their gifts, as the other members of the house take off immediately after him, they have a moment to be with the professor.

A crowd follows the Blue Lions and the many commoners and mercenaries Byleth met also left gifts for them. This group took the longest, and also left the most. The final group would be staff of the church.

They offered little, and were more apt to say prayers for the professor. Catherine left a whetstone and Shamir left a small Dagdan dagger. Alois held their hands and cried with them a while, and finally left them with a coin. It was one of the first ones Jeralt had given him, and he wanted to pass it on. Cyril also went to pay his respects. He slipped a small piece of paper near their head, wrapped up as small as it could be. It was his first time trying to write, and they had inspired him to try. It wasn’t much but it meant a lot.

The sun was setting as the final trio approached the dias. Flayn stepped up first, she had nothing to say, as she visited the professor often enough, but did tuck Jeralt’s diary in their right arm. Seteth went next, calm as ever. He took Jeralt’s ring, and placed it on the middle finger of their left hand. He held their hand a moment longer than strictly necessary, but it wasn’t long enough to be noticed. Rhea finally stepped up. She was dressed in the best of her ceremonial gowns, and was reminded all too well of the ache her family went through when Flayn slept for centuries. She took the blade, and rested both of Byleth’s hands on it, careful to mind the journal. Resting her hands on theirs, she took a moment to reach out to her mother, and to Byleth, and hope they would wake soon. 

When the last person left the Grand Cathedral for the night, it was closed and locked, and guards posted at each entrance.


	21. Verdant Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk why I'm writing so much but here's my uh *checks history* third fic update/ post today

Way earlier than he should have, Claude snuck into the infirmary. This is where Byleth was now being housed, after being discovered awake and alive in the Cathedral the night of the Millennium Festival, and her funeral and final goodbye. 

Seteth had imposed strict rules, as Byleth was recovering, but he could only keep Claude away for a day.

“Hey Teach! You really overslept, huh? Kinda rude to keep us all waiting like that.” The humor in voice, soothed Byleth before they could startle at his approach. A surprised smile spread across their face, eyes crinkling the smallest bit. 

“Surprised we waited all this time? Or that I made it past Seteth?”

With a small laugh, Byleth explained, that it was yes to both, but they were grateful for some company. The two chatted quietly, until Claude knew he had to go, lest he be found out by Manuela.


	22. Crimson Flower

Edelgard waited the few days Seteth requested for the professor to rest before visiting. It pained her to stay so close to the very organization she vowed to tear down, but her love for the professor was enough that she could bear it. 

She entered slowly, her boots the only sound announcing her presence. Byleth and her locked eyes, and a tense silence fell over the room. A sad look crossed Edelgard’s face, and she finally entered the room. 

“My teacher, I can’t express the guilt I feel. I’ve wanted to long to see you awake, and have come up with so many ways to try and reach you. It’s been a long five years…” Her voice rails off for a moment, and there’s a faraway look in her eyes, but she comes back to the moment.

“Welcome back, my teacher. I’m so happy you are safe.” 

Byleth reached out and took her hand. It was warm and they hoped Edelgard knew the gesture was both literal and figurative. They had been informed of the situation, and knew how hard it was being there.


	23. Silver Snow

One evening, Byleth laid in their infirmary bed, listening to calls of the birds outside the window. It was peaceful, and they appreciated how the world could stay so steady, even when such turmoil had been happening only days ago. Hopefully their strength would return soon and they could go out and return to some sense of the normalcy of the world around them. 

Sighing, Byleth began to go over some of the stretches that would return mobility. About halfway through, a soft knock sounded at the door.

“Come in! I’m just stretching,” Byleth yelled at the closed door.

It creaked open and revealed Rhea, and as it opened wider, it also revealed Flayn. They were both standing in the doorway, and Byleth motioned for them to come in. They noted that Flayn had a small basket of something that smelled delicious as she crossed the threshold.

“Hello Byleth, we thought we might visit you, and bring you something that might make your time here a bit more bearable,” Rhea explained.

Byleth was thrilled. They took the basket when offered and grabbed one of the sweet rolls from inside of it. 

The two smiled as they ate. Rhea sat in the chair in the corner, and Flayn carefully made herself comfortable on the foot of the bed.

They talked for a while, but soon the Sun was setting. Flynn stood and said her goodbyes, but Rhea stayed. 

As Byleth went to ask, Rhea interrupted and offered them an odd look.

“I am growing old, Byleth. With age, I am getting tired, and weak. Like you did, I fear I may need to rest soon and when I do, please I implore you to take up my mantle. Become the Archbishop in my place.”

Byleth was incredibly shocked. In their state of frozen confusion, Rhea left. 

Watching as the door shut, the words barely left Byleth’s mouth, “why me?”


	24. Azure Moon

As time went on, Byleth healed back to full strength. They had many visits, and there was never a boring time in the infirmary. In fact, almost every student and faculty member had made a visit. All except one, and it wasn’t Bernadetta. When they had asked about him, Dedue dodged the subject and all of his classmates made an extreme effort to not even bring up Dimitri. Byleth was a stubborn individual however, and once they had healed up, they were bound and determined to find and speak with him.

Asking around, Byleth didn’t really learn too much about his location. So, in a stronger attempt to find him, they asked someone they knew they could trust. Gatekeeper. Of course, he was eager to fill in Byleth of everything that happened, including Dimitri’s descent into madness. They were horrified to hear of his state of mind, and set out immediately. Gatekeeper said he lived in a shack several miles from the monastery, and Byleth knew just how to find him.

They ran to the wyvern roost, and saddled up Justice. They had never ridden a wyvern before, but they trusted Justice to keep them safe.  
It wasn’t a terribly long flight, but it did wear on the newly restored muscles in Byleth’s body. When they made a landing, Byleth dismounted as quickly as possible. With all of the ruckus that accompanies riding a wyvern, Byleth watched as a tall figure emerged from the shack. It wasn’t Dimitri, but instead a very strained looking Dedue.

He looked as if there were a million things he wanted to say, but no words came out of his mouth. Byleth knew that he wanted to explain, to try and hide Dimitri, to try and convince them to leave, but they simply raised up one hand to calm him.

“I came here to see him, please don’t stop me. You know I care for all of my students.”

Dedue knew this was true, and stood aside. As Byleth steps inside, they can feel the immense amount of anger Dimitri holds in heart rolling off him in waves. It almost knocks them down like Edelgard’s emotions had 5 years ago, but they were expecting it this time, and are able to fight back.

They extend a hand to him, and they watch as the turmoil in him rages on, but one small part of him finds peace and begins to calm the treacherous sea of emotions. It will take time, but with additional support Dimitri would find his way back.


	25. Warfare

Of course, during their recovery, Fodlan couldn’t keep the peace, and a dark faction rose up. Without Edelgard to temper their forces, Those Who Slither in the Dark, declared active war against just about every country they could. 

With everyone staying at the monastery to help Byleth heal, it was easy to come up with plans to dispose of the new enemy together. Things weren’t all that clean cut however, and the infighting at the war table took just as much time as the actual planning.

They did eventually come up with a great strategy, and would face their common enemy on the Field of the Eagle and Lion, now as a single force instead of against each other like the mock battle so long ago.


	26. Betrayal

Byleth had another plan entirely, one that would be enacted weeks before the actual attack. They need the lords to get along, or else the battlefield would turn to a mess like the war table and cause real consequences in the form of casualties.   
Unfortunately for Byleth, they really didn’t know how to help these now grown individuals, so the application of help was on the same level as something they might have done during the academy days. Byleth needed them to talk, and if you were all three locked in a room together, there wasn’t much else to do but talk.

So if Byleth arranged for the three lords to be locked in a room until they got along, they would claim it was merely a team building exercise and nothing more. Even if the lords felt a bit betrayed, Byleth figured this would work out in the end.


	27. Injury

In the time that the lords had to get along, Byleth decided they should also be productive. They also wanted to spend time with Seteth. The two were quite close, and any excuse to spend time together was a good one in Byleth’s eyes.

So, they headed up to the wyvern roost. Seteth had been surprised to hear that Byleth had taken Justice to find Dimitri months ago when they were right out of the infirmary, so he insisted that eventually they learn to actually fly, and not just rely on a dependable wyvern.

They started with the basics and ran down on just how badly they originally saddled Justice. It was a bit embarrassing, but needed. As the day went on, Seteth finally relented and allowed Byleth to mount a wyvern. It was one they didn’t recognize, but they were eager. However, just as quickly as they were on the wyvern, they were on the ground. 

The young and excitable wyvern fed off of their eager energy and was simply too jumpy for a beginner rider. Byleth felt a bruise blossoming on their behind, and as red as a tomato admitted maybe they did need to take their time.

Seteth sighed, and helped them back to their room to rest.


	28. Victory

Byleth was sick of resting though. And they needed to check on the lords, so when Seteth left to return to his duties, they snuck from their room to the classroom the lords were in. They unlocked the door and knocked, hopefully someone would hear over the commotion from within.

Time passed, and Byleth knocked again, louder this time. The yelling voices were cut off, and there were heavy footsteps heading toward the door. The door was flung open by Dimitri. If looks could kill, Byleth would have dropped dead. They looked inside and noted Edelgard and Claude were also not pleased.

Perhaps just leaving the three of them wasn’t the best idea, but now that they were here, Byleth figured they ought to do some mediating.

After roughly nine consecutive hours, on top of the previous time they spent together, Byleth finally had a breakthrough with the lords. They all swore to keep their soldiers safe, and to do that the three of them would have to have to get along. Byleth considered this a victory, and let them free. Eventually they wanted to see them be friends again, but they knew that over time, things would get better.


	29. S-Support

Seteth and Byleth had gotten married in secret, during the chaos and the war. They wanted to wait to announce their union until the world was in a better place, and as the fighting ended and peace treaties were being redrawn and renewed between the many nations of Fodlan, they felt it was finally time to share their joy with the world.

They were to have a large public wedding. This is to be the wedding of the first ruler of the United Kingdom of Fodlan and the newest Archbishop after all. Every single citizen was invited, and every leader was as well.


	30. Dawn

On the dawn of their wedding day, Byleth was rewriting their post vows speech, again. They wanted to let the people know that they intended to make Fodlan a better place for everyone, and that even though the smaller states were still somewhat divided, that each would have an equal say in decisions. Ultimately, it was a heavy burden, but it was needed to show the reform that would be in place.

Today was a day meant for joy, and for hope. This wedding was to show not only the unity between Byleth and Seteth, but the unity of Fodlan. They sighed and continued to write. They knew today was important, and they were well aware of the weight of their words, it was simply a bit unfortunate that even on their wedding day politics must play such a large part.


	31. Free Day

Hundreds of years after the wedding Seteth and Byleth remain wed. Now, they are common folk, tired of being important. They have a small homestead and they raise orphans brought in from the surrounding towns. They grow their own food, and craft the goods they need. Flynn visits them sometimes, to tell them of happenings in the world, but she never stays for more than two weeks. She has got a taste of freedom and wouldn’t give it up for anything. It is a quiet life for these old beings, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
